


Lazy Sunday

by Hikarihaylyn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarihaylyn/pseuds/Hikarihaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon and Seungcheol agree that staying in bed all day is the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first inspired by the lovely thug hung, seriously would've never seen the light of day without him.

It’s still morning, but only barely. He’s not cold enough to want to burrow in the covers, but it’s not too hot to snuggle even as it creeps closer and closer to noon. The two of them have been awake off and on all morning, with Seungcheol getting up early to go out and get them breakfast. Jihoon refused to get up even when he came back but Seungcheol crawled back in bed with him easily enough. Jihoon lazily wakes up every now and then to pick at the food, and Seungcheol would blearily open his eyes and grope around for food whenever he felt the other stir, but he never came out of the covers and sleep would claim the both of them quickly. 

Jihoon finally manages to get up to go to the bathroom in a zombie like daze at some point, but Seungcheol can’t be bothered to wake up to figure out what time that is and just rolls over and keeps sleeping. He doesn’t stir as the smaller boy sits up against the head board to nurse his cup of coffee in an effort to wake up. It’s pretty good coffee, a little lukewarm at this point but still good. Jihoon notes that it came from a little hole in the wall down the street, and quietly appreciates that Seungcheol always remembers how he likes it. 

It’s a rare day in spring and they finally have some free time to spend together. Even more than the coffee or the light of sun filtering in through the curtains, the realization that Seungcheol wants to spend time with him, even going so far as to get him breakfast, makes a warm feeling rise in his belly. The warm feelings make him feel lazy and unmotivated to move or get going with the plans they had today. Seungcheol works just as hard as he does; probably more, he thinks because he deals with his own work on top of making sure 12 other people are taken care of. Jihoon can barely even manage to do that for four, and Seungcheol always picks up his slack when he can’t, so he’s plenty content to sit here and let him sleep, not touching but still intimate and close. He’s going through his phone and is hit with the rare desire to take a picture, because he looks good in his sleep. The blanket has slipped a little down his shoulders and Jihoon gets distracted by the corded muscles of his back. He idly notices that he took off his shirt when he got back, and how he must have really been out of it if to not notice that. When he finally manages to drag his gaze up to others face, it’s to see Seungcheol’s own dark eyes appraising him. 

“Hey,” he says softly and Jihoon can feel his lips quirk up. There is some shifting as Seungcheol tries pull his arms from underneath himself, so he can wrap an arm around the other’s petite waist and drag him close. His fingers slide underneath his own stolen sweater and he brushes his lips against the bare skin of his hip. Jihoon puts the empty coffee cup on the bedside counter. His phone falls forgotten between the bed and wall, and later he’ll be scrambling to find it. But for now he slides further down into the blankets so he’s facing a broad chest, and lets Seungcheol’s arm pillow his head. The older boy is grinning brightly and Jihoon indulges his need for eskimo kisses. He does manage to get a couple of actual kisses out of the exchange. It doesn’t go any further than that though, even as he feels a leg slide between his smaller ones and an arm drape across his waist and to the small of his back. Jihoon ends up kissing his cheeks, his forehead, his jawline, any part he can reach as Seongcheol laughs and buries his face into his own arm. Jihoon’s cheek ends up on his ear and he runs his small fingers through a wild mess of hair. Seongcheol kisses his neck and sucks a little at the skin behind his ear, hard enough that it makes his toes curl a little but soft enough that he doesn’t want to do anything about it.

That feeling doesn’t last long, not when the kisses on his neck get more heated, as teeth scrape across sensitive skin. He tries to be good, to let the other boy set the pace and take care him as a sort of belated thank you for breakfast and not making him get up. But it’s hard, when Seungcheol starts sucking hard enough to leave bruises littered all over the pale skin of his collarbone. He loses the fight completely when strong fingers skim through his hair, tugging his head to expose more of his neck while at the same the fingers of his other hand slip beneath his shorts.

“Please,” There’s no air in his lungs, making the plea sound small but all the more desperate. Seungcheol Immediately rewards him by shoving him onto his back, rolling along with him until he’s hovering above him on one of his forearms, their legs still tangled together. The hand on his ass pulls Jihoon’s hips off the bed, forcing a growing bulge against one of Seungcheol’s thicker thighs. The friction feels amazing and forces another quiet gasp, because he’s still not had enough time to breathe. Jihoon arches obscenely of the bed, trying to get more friction and give Seungcheol some at the same time. The hand in his hair slides possessively down his body even as his own arms come up around the other’s neck to try and force a kiss. The hands pause for a moment on his hips, gripping tightly so they can grind against each other, before they slide his shorts and underwear down. Jihoon frantically kicks his legs free of them, and he finally catches Seuncheol’s lips for a deep heated kiss.

He splays his hands across the expanse of chest before reaching the button of a pair of loose fitting jeans. It takes him a couple of tries to finally get the button undone, but he eventually manages and reaches into seungcheol’s underwear for his prize. His fingers only skim briefly across the head of Seungcheol’s cock before the other pulls away, breaking their kiss and trailing his lips across his neck again. he whines in frustration not at all placated when the other says “shhh baby I got you.” A hot mouth trailing down his chest and licking a hot, wet stripe up his own length has him reconsidering though. Seungcheol takes the head of his cock into his mouth and sucks hard distracting him so he doesn’t notice when Seungcheol spreads his thighs, forcing them up and open. He does notice when Seungcheol’s mouth moves abruptly from sucking on his cock to his licking out his puckered hole. His hands fly up to thread into his own hair and he finally lets a loud moan. His hips buck and his legs kick out but the iron grip on his thighs doesn’t really let him go anywhere. 

He falls apart under the ministrations of Seungcheol’s skilled mouth, doesn’t bother to hide his moans after Seungcheol says “That’s right baby let me hear,” and slipped a finger in alongside his tongue. He gets louder and more frantic after he gets praised for being so good and sounding so pretty. Seungcheol stops eating him out but replaces his tongue with slick fingers and he deliriously wonders when he had to chance to slick them up, or where the lube even came from.

“It’s ok baby, why don’t you come for me now,” and Seungcheol swallows him whole while working three fingers in. He obeys immediately, unable not to, coming down the other’s throat and Seungcheol doesn’t let a drop escape. He doesn’t give Jihoon a moment to recover because he keeps sucking harshly at the cock in his mouth and his fingers start pressing ruthlessly on his prostate. The low moan he let out when he came turns into a long drawn out cry because it’s too much, way too much, but it’s perfect and loves that Seungcheol knows how to push him to the edge, loves that Seungcheol gets off on it doing it to him. 

He doesn’t go soft as Seungcheol pulls off his cock and starts stretching him in earnest; stays half hard even when he pulls back to roll over and lean against the head board. He pulls his own hard dick out of his jeans and underwear, lowering them just enough to free the hard length all while the fingers of one hand are still in deep in his hole. He uses his free hand to drag Jihoon off the bed and over into his lap, the casual display of strength and dominance making the fire in belly burn hotter and his skin feel tight. The harsh material of his jeans is a huge but delicious contrast against the back of his thighs where before there was only the soft sheets and smooth skin. He’s hovering above Seungcheol when the fingers in his hole finally pull out only to immediately grab Seungcheol’s dick so he can line them up. It’s like a punch to the gut when Seungcheol enters him and lets gravity drag him down his cock in one deep slide. Seungcheol leans back and one of his hands comes around to lazily fist Jihoon’s cock while the other rests on his hip. 

“C’mon, you can do it. Ride me, move your hips up and down,” His head’s stuffed with cotton but eventually the words penetrate the fog in his mind and somehow he digs deep within himself to find the fortitude to actually to actually do as Seungcheol asks. 

“That’s it,” the voice is deep and gravely with lust, and Jihoon is not going to last long like this. He’s breathing like he’s run a marathon. His hands move around frantically, unable to decide whether he needs to grip the headboard or Seungcheol’s shoulders. And just as it’s starting to become too much, just as the burn in his thighs and the fire under his skin would cause him to collapse that Seungcheol grips his hips and starts jerking his own with brutal snaps that have jihoon seeing stars. 

“Fuck!” Seungcheol shouts and that’s it Jihoon’s done, he’s gone. His vision whites out as he comes explosively all over Seungcheol’s chest and the shirt he’s still wearing. Seungcheol isn’t far behind, tensing up and coming just when the stimulation becomes gets to be on the wrong side of painful. He slips out before he does, spilling all over the small Jihoon’s back. Jihoon’s forehead rests on the warm skin of Seungcheol’s shoulder and he feels hands move from his hips to encircle around his waist instead. 

They sit there for a moment, catching their breath, Jihoon’s mind still trying to come back and fit back into his body. He’s halfway there when he feels Seungcheol stir again. The older boy coaxes his arms up so he can remove the shirt, and they just fall back down afterward, weak and bonelessly with no strength left in them. Seungcheol doesn’t seem to mind too much, cleaning them both off with the discarded shirt and kicking his jeans off. He kisses the side of his face softly before resting his cheek on top of pink hair and then the two of them just lay there feeling close. Jihoon finally becomes cognizant enough to recognize that there is in fact a world outside his head, smiling against the skin of Seungcheol’s shoulder before pressing a kiss along a sharp jawline.

He really loves lazy days.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at kporple.tumblr.com for edits and more!


End file.
